8 steps of abandonment
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: SEQUAL TO 7 STEPS! Nick and Macy are engaged , but that doesnt mean that they are happy while he is on tour for 8 months. With a new singer on tour with them with a thing for Macy ; things arent as simple. Will Nick and Macy get married? *COMPLETE*
1. Proloug

**8 Months of Abandonment**

* * *

**Proloug , 7 months after last story ended , i forgot where it left off**

I sat at the table of my favorite restraunt with Nick.

"You look beautiful." He smile nervous. Though thats common lately. With all the stress he has been under with work and everything.

"Thanks" I blushed at him and he took my hand .

"So... I was wondering if you are still coming on tour with me." Nick smiled and I kissed his cheek .

"Of course." I smile and our dessert comes over and before the waitor opens the lid to the tray Nick asks me one simple question...

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world by Marrying me." He fidgited and lifted the lid to the tray himself reavealing a delicous reecees peanute butter cup cake with a BEAUTIFUL diamon ring on top.

I smile and lightly kiss him "How can I say no?" We smile and he slips the rings on my finger.

Neither of us knowing the trouble ahead within the next 8 months.

* * *

So nick proposed. Im on the wall on how it ends. Because Macy gets close to someone else.


	2. Leaving

**8 Months of Abandonment**

So it was march when nick proposed so here is the basic plan for the story

**April=leaving**

**May=new songs **

**June=anniversary**

**July=Mall **

**August=Danielle**

**September=Birthday**

**December=Second Chances**

**January=Birthday Girl**

lol yup another break in months . There may be a year or two gap between September and December... not sure. Dont worry about the Chapter named Danielle , it will not ruin Macy's relationships with Nick or the guy who will be there for her... lol just dont worry.

* * *

**Leaving The Past , April 14th **

If you could ask how happy I am engaged to Nick, I would say I'm not sure. I love that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. He just really has been...busy. Nothing has been that bad but we need to talk more.

"Hey sweetheart." Nick said to me and kissed my cheek. We were at our apartment , our new apartment we were about to leave for months.

"Hi cutie." I smile and he wrapped his arm arround my waist.

"So when would you like our wedding to be?" I smile at him.

"I dont know. Ask me later once I've thought about it." He shrugged his shoulders . This was hiss common response when I asked him something about the wedding , after all we have been pretty busy lately. "Are you excited to come on tour with me?" He kissed my forehead.

"I am excited about the tour." I giggled and he smiled "And I'm also excited that we are going to be married in a few months." I giggle again but he stopped smiling. It seemed lately he wasnt ready to get married, he wasnt excited to be married but wouldnt say a word.

"Well aslong you are in my future I'm happy." He kissed my lips and we went back to packing.

"So what is the name of the person touring with you?" I ask while I was packing.

"Some amature our manager thougth would give us good plublicity by touring with us." Nick said not paying attention.

"Cool how old is he?" I ask finishing my bags sitting on the last one that I was having trouble zipping.

"Hes our age or like a year older. Do you need help with that?" He smiled at me sitting ontop of the bag.

"Please." I lightly plead with my eyes and he walks over with the smug look that I love and zips the bag.

"Thanks" I kiss his lips lightly and he kisses back more roughly .

"Did I mention your sexy today?" Nick said to me.

"No." I smile into to kiss.

"Well you are." we then kiss more before I pull back

"You have a purity ring for a reason." I giggle at him.

"Dont remind me." He rolled his eyes and went back to packing . This was us lately not doing anything just co-existing. He never missed a moment to kiss me before we got engaged but since its like I have a bubble around me or a warning sign.

Basicly I have to leave our past behind. Who knows what the future lays ahead.

* * *

So basicly we have romance troubles and it just began. The kid going on tours name is Leo. 2 new songs next chapter.


	3. Songs

**8 Months of Abandonment**

So it was march when nick proposed so here is the basic plan for the story

**April=leaving**

**May=new songs **

**June=anniversary**

**July=Mall **

**August=Danielle**

**September=Birthday**

**December=Second Chances**

**January=Birthday Girl**

lol yup another break in months . There may be a year or two gap between September and December... not sure. Don'tworry about the Chapter named Danielle , it will not ruin Macy's relationships with Nick or the guy who will be there for her... lol just don't worry.

* * *

**Songs From The Heart**

**may 17th **

Ever sincelast monthwhen the tour began Nick has been more busy. Which means I have seen him less. The problem is that I'm stuck with Leo most of the day and it isn'tas great as it sounds. Being stuck with a potential star.

Leo tries so hard to flirt with me but I refuse to flirt back or even act interested in him. I only want Nick , though Nick is never around and never romances me like Leo tries , I still want to be with Nick.

"Hey gorgeous." I hear Nick say carrying a guitar.

"Hey cutiepie" I smile "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to show you this new song I wrote." He smiled and sat next to me on the couch of our hotel room. Yes we are sharing our own room and we are excited about it or at least I am.

"Ok. Sing it." I smile as he begins to strum his guitar.

"_you, you like driving on a Sunday  
you, you like taking off on Monday  
you, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

i, i'm just a face you never notice  
now i'm just trying to be honest  
with myself, with you, with the world

you might think that i'm a fool  
for falling over you  
but tell me what i can do to prove to you  
that it's not so hard to do  
give love a try, one more time  
'cause you know that i'm on your side  
give love a try, one more time

in your eyes, when i saw them for the first time,  
and that i was gonna love you for a long time  
with a love so real, so right

how did it play out like a movie,  
now every time its beat can move me,  
and i can't get your smile off my mind

'cause you might think that i'm a fool  
for falling over you  
and tell me what i can do to prove to you  
that it's not so hard to do  
give love a try, one more time  
'cause you know that i'm on your side  
give love a try, one more time  
one more time"

As he finished my eyes were watery "I love it Nick." I smile at him and was about to kiss him when he turned his head

"I uh have to go Macy." He says and my smile fades away. "Maybe we'll do something next week." he smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"OK." I sigh and leaves. "I love you Nick." I say before he closes the door but its to late he didn't hear me.

**20 minutes later**

I was still sitting on the couch . Now I was reading through my favorite Magazine when the door opened and closed.

"That looks fun." I hear Leo say .

"It is , how did you get into my room?" I look up from the magazine.

" I was in the neighborhood , thought I would stop by." He answered casually going through the mini-fridge.

"Ok so how did you get in?" I got up and closed the door to the mini-fridge.

"I have my ways , like my universal key." He evilly smiled.

"Wow you must be reaking havok." I giggle surprisingly.

"I am and now im singing you a song." He pulls me over to the couch and gets his guitar.

"Hey girl, whats your name  
I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own  
Weekends work the best  
I'll pick the place you do the rest  
Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Can you get me up more  
Fun that I can ever dream of  
Could you tie me down  
Can you keep me hanging around  
I don't wanna be here to keep you company  
Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far  
not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

You've got to hold me tighter  
Cause I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far  
not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Kidnap my heart  
Kidnap my heart...."

I smile as he finished "That was beautiful."

"Well its for a beautiful girl." He smiled back.

"Really who is she?" I ask excited.

"You know her." My smile fades for some odd reason. "I like her alot though." He leaned in and I began to also.

When I heard the door open and shut and we jumped apart awkwardly.

"Mace I'm back." He said coming into the room seeing me and Leo on seperate sides of the couch.

"HEy guys." He said casually when he saw Leo but just sat between us.

This isnt good.

* * *

ok so Leo likes Macy and Macy is alone alot giving Leo a chance to make her swoon and he did. Maybe Nick should pay more attention to Macy.

So far who do you like more for macy?

A) Leo

B) Nick

C) Its tough to Tell.


	4. anniversary

**8 Months of Abandonment**

So it was march when nick proposed so here is the basic plan for the story

**April=leaving**

**May=new songs **

**June=anniversary**

**July=Mall **

**August=Danielle**

**September=Birthday**

**December=Second Chances**

**January=Birthday Girl**

lol yup another break in months . There may be a year or two gap between September and December... not sure. Don'tworry about the Chapter named Danielle , it will not ruin Macy's relationships with Nick or the guy who will be there for her... lol just don't worry.

* * *

**June 19 **

**Not So Happy anniversary**

I have been working all day for a dinner for Nick and I's first full year anniversary. He must have something big planned because he has acted like he doesn't know its today.

First he woke up extra early kissed my cheek and left in a hurry to record. Its currently 7p.m. and Nick is usually at the room by 7:30 or 8:00 nothing to far away.

I am so happy we made it this far and are engaged. Nothing could make me more happy than Nick to come home and tell me when he wanted to get married or that he was sorry for ignoring me so much lately.

I was currently making a steak dinner with mashed potatoes . Of course with salad because he needs something healthy. The steak was special because it cost some money. Money I have to earn , according to Nick. Or at least to him last month when I bought a dress to wear to a premiere to something I didn't want to go to. Leo said I looked nice. He is always nice to me though and Nick ... hes a different story.

I hear the door slam hard and Nick comes into the room in a huff , but stops when he sees the dinner.

"Uh ... Hi?" I say quietly "Surprise"

"Hey Macy ... whats this for?" He asked looking at the meal and my heart broke in two.

His face remained emotionless like always , but afraid slightly when he saw my hurt face.

"Its our anniversary Nick. Remeber our one year anniversary?" I ask and he sighed with releif

"Oh yeah thats today." He smiles "I'm going out with Joe and Kevin." He gets his coat.

"Wait what were you mad about?" I ask him lightly touching his arm which he lets me do.

"Just something with a friend." He kissed my lips softly. "Nothing to worry about.I got to go. Bye Macy" He says and runs out the door again leaving me alone until...

"Knock , Knock?" I hear Leo say coming in.

"Hey Leo. What do you need." I smile at him though my eyes are watery.

"I need a friend to come with me to get ice cream." He smiled

"Well since Nick blew off our plans . It looks like I'm free." I smile back

"Well then thats perfect. Lets go , I'll pay." He took my hand and led me out the door.

* * *

Ok I'm certain Nick has something up to just dismiss Macy like about Leo, Do you like him? I personally do. Just curious and u can message me or review the answer in the question.

Is Macy going to end up happy?

I think in a way she wont for the storry, either way next Chapter is "Mall Troubles" . More Nick in that one, always anser the poll please. Because I have a nick for last chapter but im sure I'll have a leo for this one!

So far who do you like more for macy?

A) Leo

B) Nick

C) Its tough to Tell.


	5. Authors Poll

so who do you like more so far?

It majorly effects the outsome of the third installment of the series.

So who is it?

A) Leo

B) Nick

C) Niether

D) IDC!!!!


	6. Mall Trouble and Boy Trouble

**8 Months of Abandonment**

So it was march when nick proposed so here is the basic plan for the story

**April=leaving**

**May=new songs **

**June=anniversary**

**July=Mall **

**August=Danielle**

**September=Weddings**

**December=Second Chances**

**January=Birthday Girl**

lol yup another break in months . There may be a year or two gap between September and December... not sure. Don't worry about the Chapter named Danielle , it will not ruin Macy's relationships with Nick or the guy who will be there for her... lol just don't worry.

* * *

**July 4th**

"Its all your fault." Nick said as we hid in a Sears dressing room.

"Shh!" I tried to keep him quiet.

Nick said that he needed something from Sears and I wanted to look at wedding dresses... you know just in case.

"IF it wasnt for you and your stupid dress we wouldnt be stuck in here." Nick whisper-yelled.

"What has gotten into you lately?" I whispered.

"Me? I'm the strange one?" Nick looked surprised.

"Yes Nick you are." I continued to whisper.

"Why ? Because you saw a stupid dress and you couldn't afford it?" He said

"Me? Why do you blame me. The dress I wanted was a wedding dress." My eyes got watery.

"For what? Why do you need a dress?A wedding dress." Nick corrected himself and then it hit him. "Macy , I'm sorry." he said

"I'm sorry too." We hugged , but it wasnt romantic , it was an awkward friend like hug, many things have happened within the past few weeks.

**Flashback**

Me and Leo were getting back to the hotel from getting our ice cream.

"You know this ice cream is good." I smiled at him. We walked the streets in Boston eating ice cream.

"Yeah , best ice cream in the world." He smiled taking a lick.

"What is this flavor again?" I giggled

"It is totally turtle." He smiled and put his arm around my waist.

We walked for 20 minutes before an old woman and her husband walked by.

"Congratulations , I just love young love." She looked at the ring on my finger.

"Yes its good to see young love in this world." Her husband agreed.

"I miss it . Have fun and dont rush things." She left us and we just stared and laughed at each other.

Then his head began to lean and I closed my eyes and our lips were about to touch.

Then he full out kissed me. I kissed back , not even caring about Nick. Screw Nick he doesn't even care about me.

**End of Flashback**

"Remember Macy , I love you." Nick kissed me but that spark was gone. After being deprived of Nick for so long things could only go up hill.

We couldnt get any worse.

"Me too Nick." I faked a smile at him and kissed him hard wanting the passion to be back , but it just wasnt.

These feelings were strange , I felt like Leo was the one now. Not Nick , Nick could never compare to the amount of passion Leo gives me.

'OMG I'M INLOVE WITH LEO!' My heart cried but my brain said

'Nick will make you happier in the end. After all you did agree to marry him.' My brain said factualy.

"Lets get Married in September." Nick smiled "I'll even get you that dress and pay for the whole wedding." He kissed me and we snuck out into the dress shop and there I found it.

"It's the perfect dress." I said but looked at its price tag and Nick smiled.

"How does September 20th sound?" Nick smiled and kissed my cheek.

I would have my dream wedding , but is Nick the man I want at the end of the aisle?

* * *

So far who do you like more for macy?

A) Leo

B) Nick

C) Its tough to Tell.

I vote A . I like Leo more I guess.

_Preview for Next Chapter_

"Macy talk to me" Leo said as we walked through the streets.

"Why? Dont you have a girlfriend you need to kiss?" My eyes filled with tears.

"Dont you have a fiance you need to plan a wedding with?" Leo shot back.

This was to complicated for me.

"I dont know who to trust." I admitted to Leo.

"What does that mean?" He asked

"I dont know to trust my heart or my brain." I looked at him in the eye and he looked back.


	7. What about Danielle?

**8 steps**

**April=leaving**

**May=new songs **

**June=anniversary**

**July=Mall **

**August=Danielle**

**September= Weddings**

**December=Second Chances**

**January=Birthday Girl**

hehe sorry i waited so long but I just really want to get this over with,,,,

* * *

**Danielle?  
August 23 **

"I dont care where he is , just find him." Nick yelled into the phone. Kevin disapeared a few weeks ago and we cant find him.

"Nick just let him be." I tried to reason with Nick.

He covered the receiver with his hand "I will let him be when he gets his ass back here." he whispered

I rolled my eyes and went to looking at flower arrangments.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath and Nick heard and glared at me. Its not like we are in an abusive relationship , its that we both are focused on different things.

Nick wants to take a break during September to get married and is willing to work around the clock so that we can spead things up , though I hate what he is doing.

I want to get married and have a nice and calm wedding , on the beach or maybe in Jersey? Something that we would both love. This cant be approved by Nick though. We cant even book a church , so we will go to the court in whatever city the tour hits that week . We get married and he continues to work around the clock , leaving me with Leo. I dont mind about that fact.

The only problem though is that I want a family , a big one. Nick doesnt even want to get married , another problem we are facing.

"What about Danielle?" I ask Nick an idea popping up in my head.

"Why didnt I think of that before , I knew I was keeping you around for something." He said in a joking manner mocking me. Then I heard it , it was the sound of my heart shattering.

I turned my heal and walked out the hotel room and I ran into Leo.

"Macy whats wrong?" He asked me and I just kept on walking.

"Macy can you tell me whats wrong." He stopped me.

"Love." I walked outside saying that simple answer.

Leo followed me , my life was crashing again. Nick is causing my heartbrake again and I cant stand it for a minute.

The weather outside was gloomy and it was pouring rain.

I stood out there and broke into tears. This wasnt supposed to be my life. I should be at Nick and I's apartment planning the wedding together while sipping ice tea. He should be there , not Leo.

Leo... Leo... Leo

He is trying to fill that crater in my heart Nick slowly formed.

"Macy , what did Nick do?" Leo took my hand and spun me around so I could look in his eyes.

I felt not only his , but someone else's burning on me.

That was when Leo kissed me. It was perfect.

"He broke my heart." I said quickly pulling away form the kiss.

* * *

I HATE NICK. 3 chapters left , maybe a banner.


	8. Wedding Belle Blues

**8 steps**

**April=leaving**

**May=new songs **

**June=anniversary**

**July=Mall **

**August=Danielle**

**September= Weddings**

**December=Second Chances**

**January=Birthday Girl**

hehe sorry i waited so long but I just really want to get this over with,,,,

* * *

**Wedding Belle Blues**

**Sept 20**

This is my dream wedding , that is for a fact. Or atleast it looks like it. All my friends and family are there , its in Jersey and I'm marrying Nick. This is a fantasy. Except the fact I dont love Nick anymore and my father is dead and cant give me away.

I stare at my reflection , i look beautiful and in my dream dress. I twirled looking at my reflection.

"Dont worry Macy." My mother told me.

"I know mom , but im just not sure." I said truthfully, which she mistaked for nerves.

"Sweetheart , if you really love Nick then you should marry him , no matter how soon the wedding is." she played with my heair , fixing it.

"I know. I need some air." I siad and walked to the park near the church. I didnt care about my dress if it got dirty. I just needed air. I sat there for what seemed like a hour , but what was realy a few minutes.

Just then the man I love sat next to me.

"Hi Macy " He siad , his tux looking amazing on him.

"You shouldnt be talking to me right now." I said .

"I dont care , Macy are you sure you want to get married to me?" Nick asked.

"Of course." I said half heartedly.

"You know , you may not remember this but when we were kids I asked you to be my girlfriend in this park." He said.

"I remember Nick." I smiled at him.

"After you left I began to try and make friends. I was so scared after I asked you to marry me because I thougth we were just kids still. I wasnt ready to get married I realised." Nick said and my eyes watered up. " I thought this wedding would ruin what we had because I didnt want you to leave me 10 years down the road and never look back. You are only 18 Macy and I just turned 19. We are so young and I love you so much. I was ignoring you because I dont want to marry you. I want you to be with you Macy , but your giving up your future to be with me. I'm not worth it , you threw away your dreams of going to college because of me." Nick grabbed my hand and held it "I wanted to forget about the wedding , becasue I knew you would have regrets a few years down the road. Macy a week after I went on tour I ran into my ex girlfriend , she made me realise that I replaced the girl I loved since we were children. It was only one night , but the night of our anniversary I was planning to take you out to dinner , but she was there and I took her instead. Macy I love you but , I know that you love someone else. I love the other girl too. Please just run and never come back to me , because you will be happier in the end. I broke your heart to much." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Please , just please leave me for Leo. " He let go of my hand and left me there.

Who should I choose?

* * *

2 chapters left , who will Macy choose? Did you get that Nick slept with another girl twice?


	9. Second Wedding and Chances

**8 steps**

**April=leaving**

**May=new songs **

**June=anniversary**

**July=Mall **

**August=Danielle**

**September= Weddings**

**December=Second Chances**

**January=Birthday Girl**

hehe sorry i waited so long but I just really want to get this over with,,,,

* * *

**Second Wedding and Second Chances**

**Dec 4th , 4 YEARS LATER (This will be interesting ;) )**

Leo stood at the alter of the church. He looked amazing , the church looked amazing if I do say so myself. I peered through the glass at the back doors behind the aisles. The white flowers everywhere , a smiling Leo , a church in Boston this is truely amazing to witness.

The guests have already sat down , its almost time!

I remember the day Leo asked me out

_Flashback_

_After the wedding_

"Hey Macy." Leo said to me after I changed out of my wedding dress.

"Yeah Leo?" I smiled at him , trying my best for my heart not to break.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" He smiled at me hopefully.

"Leo lets think of what just happened." I took his hand "My fiance just left me for another girl on our wedding day , I found out he cheated on me twice." I paused and smiled at Leo "Then he told me to leave him for you. Of course I would." I smiled at him and hugged him.

_End of flashback_

"Do I look OK?" Sarah asked me .

"You look perfect." I smiled and hugged her.

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked me and I nodded.

I smiled back 3 years ago when I was in college in Boston and was going out with Leo.

_Flashback_

I was wearing my Salem State sweatshirt and jeans. Leo was there with a girl I never met before.

"MACY!" He ran over and hugged me , Leo was always on tour and when he was back in town I was always delirious with joy when he was back.

"LEO!" I exclaimed and hugged him tight.

"Need to breathe Mace." He laughed and I let go giggling.

"OK Leo." I smiled at him.

"Oh I almost forgot , here is my girlfriend that I was telling you about , the one I met in Montana."I walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Macy." I held out my hand but she didn't shake it.

"Hi I'm Sarah. I can tell that we will be great friends." She smiled at me and hugged me.

"That's great , because I can tell too." I laughed and we sat down and ate dinner together.

_End of Flashback_

The red red dress I was wearing , it was beautiful.

Sarah looked amazing , her dress was elegant .

"Its time for you to go down the aisle." Sarah said and the doors opened.

A church filled with hundreds of people. I walked down the aisle smiling at a bunch of people. I didnt see the complete guest list , so a few faces were surprising.

Then it happned , my heeart shattered all over again.

There Nick was , with another girl , she was beautiful , much better looking than me . I ignored them and walked down the aisle. I wish that any memory of him would just fade. I did what he told me to.

I went off to Leo , I went to college and I am graduating in the summer. But most of all , I forgot about him . It was if he never existed after a few months. My broken heart was one again after about a year and yet here I am walking down the aisle as a bridesmaid , only once was I a bride.

I never stopped loving Nick , not even when those short months of dating Leo.

Nick was the one and I just let him leave me.

**At the reception (THIS IS THE MOMENT!)**

I was sitting alone at my table , eating chicken and waiting for the bride and groom to arrive. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up to see Nick.

"Hey Macy." He said quietly

"Hi Nick." I reply.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked .

"Sure." I said incoherently.

"Well it wouldn't matter what you said anyway , that's my seat." He pointed to the seat to my left.

"Oh." I smile and he sat down after talking for a while , catching up and telling jokes something special happened.

"Do you want to dance?" Nick asked me.

"Sure ." I smiled and he held his hand out and I took it , that spark was there again.

After dancing for a while he smiled at me.

"Remember what today is?" He asked softly.

Then the room seemed to disappear , it was only us and my heart felt like it was leaning over a cliff.

"No." I said simply .

"December 4Th 2008 , 6 years ago. I remember I started fulfilling those steps you said a boy needed to fulfill before you would date them. I remember when I saw you , any memory of my ex-girlfriend went away. I wasn't heartbroken anymore because there was this beautiful fancrazed brunette." I smiled

" She took my breath away and it was love at first sight. Then a month or two later I was going threw some of my dads old things when I saw a picture of me and this girl when we were 7 . I was already her secret what else could I do , then I remembered about 7 steps I had to complete before I could date her. Though she couldn't remember what they were and I was always late to do them and took my sweet time doing them. " His voice then broke

"Then one day me and this girl were going to a club , but we got lost on the way there , so we got out of the car and I asked her to dance with me. Then I kissed her , I admitted that I liked her for years and then we got into a fight. We didn't talk for about a year and then a few short months after we started dating , I asked her to marry . I was so nervous I could barely speak and then I felt guilty because I realised this girl wouldn't go to college or fulfill her dreams so then a week after I went on tour I saw my ex girlfriend and we hooked up." He looked guilty.

" Then when it was our 1 year anniversary I ran into my ex-girlfriend again when I was planning this amazing dinner for this amazing girl , I was going to come home early and kiss her like there was no tomorrow and apoligize for being a jerk , but then i hooked up with my ex girlfriend again and I had extreme guilt so when I saw this amazing girl cooking dinner , i was so guilty that I couldnt take it , so I left. I was so upset for hooking up with my ex-girlfriend that I wanted to break up with this amazing girl because I was going to ruin her life.

Then a month before the wedding I got into a huge fight with my fiance and she ended up walking out and then I saw her kissing this guy and I knew I pushed her away from me. Then on my wedding day I pretended that I loved another girl , when I was truely afraid of making her do something I knew we both would regret. Then from that day on I kept an eye on that girl , I made sure she was happy , I always made sure that she was getting a proper education , but most of all that she wouldnt date anyone else because I was so heart broken." He finished and my eyes were watery.

We were still swaying back and forth.

"Nick can I add something to your story." I looked up at him.

"Sure." He looked into my eyes.

"What if I said that girl always loved this Jerk." I got on my tip toes and kissed him.

"Then I would say this jerk would never stop loving this girl." He kissed me back.

* * *

Surprised! 'm not. Who here stuck with Nacy through out the story?

also here is the preview for the final instalment (NO HEART BREAK , MOSTLY FLUFF)

9 months of plans

Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month 3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old Nick and Macy are trying to multi-task. Only problem... Macy is scared to death of it all.


	10. Very Happy Birthday Girl

**8 steps**

**April=leaving**

**May=new songs **

**June=anniversary**

**July=Mall **

**August=Danielle**

**September= Weddings**

**December=Second Chances**

**January=Birthday Girl**

**Final chapter!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

**Jan 17th**

**Very Happy Birthday Girl**

Nick and I were laying in his bed together. Today was my birthday , 23rd to be exact.

"So whats the plan for today?" I ask Nick.

"I dont know ... I may go out with the guys , you know since there is nothing special about today." He said trying to hide something from me.

"Nick dont you remember what today is?" I ask him and he shakes his head like he has no clue and I let out a huff in anger.

" Is there something going on Macy." He asked with a smug look on his face.

"UGH!" I got out of the bed and put on my clothes.

**Later that night**

I stood outside Nicks apartment , I forgot my "things" there. Ok I really didnt , but is it my fault I want to spend a night with my boyfriend!

"Nick open up!" I yelled and began jiggling the door knob and then the door opened to reveal a single white rose on his table.

I picked it up and smelt it.

Then there was a note attached to it

_Hello Beautiful ,_

_Hows it going ?_

_I hope your having a wonderful birthday , sorry about this morning._

_Love ,_

_Your Not so Secret Admirer_

_P.S. Will you Marry Me Again?_

"YES!" I screamed at the note and looked for Nick only to see him at the entance of his bedroom

He will definetly get a special reward for that. 

* * *

Did you like it? REVIEW!

OK! 2/3 of the trilogy is finished!

also here is the preview for the final instalment (NO HEART BREAK , MOSTLY FLUFF)

9 months of plans

Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month 3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old Nick and Macy are trying to multi-task. Only problem... Macy is scared to death of it all.


End file.
